Time can't always heal
by yujonokage
Summary: Two siblings. Needed to leave behind their family to find a special island, to live in peace and the first half of their journey went without any problems. But what will happen when they meet a specific surgeon of death? Can they continue their journey without problems? Will they even reach the island? Will they reach the island before the time runs up out of one the siblings?


**A/N: Well, first chapter. English isn't my first language and better image is on my profile. For the ones who didn't notice that's the two protagonists of the story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!**

* * *

"You as the older brother has to protect your younger sister. Protect her and her gift or other, evil people, will abuse her powers... You two have to reach the island, when the two want to live in peace..."

"Chronos~ Wake up already!" shouted someone in front of me and punched my head.

It didn't hurt, but it was enough to wake me fully up, out of my dream. Slowly I opened my eyes and stared at the person who woke me up. A young woman, wearing a blue shirt and skinny jeans on her thin body and despise of the weather wore she a scarf with the color of oranges. She had long brown wavy hair and her dark green eyes looked straight at mine. My little sister Angeli.

Yawning I stood up from my place, rubbing the point where she hit me.

"No need to hit me Angel... What's wrong?" She just huffed and pointed at the island we're going to reach soon. Sabaody Archipelago.

Understanding the situation, I prepared everything that we could dock our ship at grove 20. I know it called law-less Zone, but we had business at grove 13 and I didn't want to walk that long.

After I docked the ship, grabbed Angel and I our bags and started to walk towards grove 13.

"Do you really think that he can help us?" asked my sister suddenly.

"Yeah, but I hope he still knows who I am. It's been 22 years since the last time he saw me."

Angel was about to say something again, but I stopped her as I felt that a group of people sneaked around of us and without any warning came they jumped out of their hideouts, trying to capture us. At that I let out a sigh and grabbed Angeli's hand.

"_Time..." _I mumbled_ "Stop!"_

Suddenly stopped everything around us, the people, bubbles, the ones who were about to burst also stopped, even the birds mid in the air didn't moved an inch. The time around me and my sister completely stopped.

Usually I would attack them, but I wasn't in the mood, so I only continue to walk. And as we were far enough of them I let the time flow again. And like nothing happened moved everything around us again.

"Are you alright Chronos?" I looked at my sister, her face was full of worry and I knew what she was thinking. A small smile appeared on my face and I ruffled her hair.

She let out a squeal, slapping my hand away, puffed she her cheeks again, trying to look angry. But it didn't work and I started to laugh, which she only made more angry.

"Now come. It will take a while until we reached that place." I said with an amused smiled, dragging Angel behind me and I wasn't kidding.

It nearly took us 3 hours to reach grove 13 and a bar called **'Shakky's Rip-off Bar'.**

Strange name to be honest, but it didn't matter. We needed to find him and they told us that he would be here. Voices came out from the bar, before I could even open the door, did it someone else from the other side, throwing out beaten up guys.

Angel and I could only blink, before I dared at to look at the person, who threw these people out. A tall and slim woman, with short black hair, smoking a cigarette. That must be Shakky.

She finally noticed us. "Welcome. Sorry you saw that. What'll it be?"

Angel hid behind me, but I wasn't effected at that and just opened my bag to search for the letter.

"We're searching for Rayleigh. We were told that he could help us." Finally I found the letter and hand it over to her.

"So you two are Sanitatum D. Chronos and Sanitatum D. Angeli... You two resemble your parents really well. Come in." stated Shakky as she finished reading the letter, she sat down by the table, Angel joined her, but I remained where I was standing.

There was no point for me to make it comfortable, because we just wanted to Rayleigh. Without him I can't fulfill my mission and can't protect Angeli. I promised them... I have to finish it so fast as possible!

"My... Chronos you're such a handsome man, I bet a lot of girls swoon about you, because of your eyes."

I wanted to roll my eyes, because of that statement. I was just the average looking man with Heterochromia, means I have two different eye colors. A green and a blue one. I don't look that different from my sister. Brown hair that stick out, lanky figure and I was only a half head taller than Angeli.

"Miss Shakky. What about Rayleigh?"

"I'm sorry to inform you, but Rayleigh isn't here." She blew out the smoke of her cigarette, before smiling at us.

"Where is he then?" Angeli asked with a surprised look on her face and I'm surprised that she even talked. She never talk around strangers.

"Well, I didn't saw him for six months. You should look for him around grove 1-29 in bars and gamble houses. He also likes the Sabaody Park. But Monkey-chan and the others went there to look for him." she chuckled softly. I didn't even want to know who this 'Monkey-chan' was, it didn't matter for me.

But from grove 1-29? That will take us days! How are we suppose to find him here? I was annoyed by that and my sister seems to notice that.

"H-Has Rayleigh-san a special habit when goes to the gamble houses? Like going to the same on or something like that?"

The tall woman put out her cigarette and seems to think and with every second that went past my patience sunk more and more.

"Well, he will end up losing so much that he sell his own body, to get sell off as slave only to steal money from his buyer. That means you can start in grove 1 at the Human Auctioning House."

Better than to search all these groves. With a small 'Thank you' I left the bar, my sister close behind as we walked towards that Auctioning House and god took that long!

When we arrived there, were already couple of nobles entering the said house. It was just disgusting, they complain about the 'scum' in this world, but it's no wonder when the world is ruled by scum themselves.

A hand was found on my arm, gripping tightly my shirt. I knew already that it was Angeli and knew what she was thinking. So I made my mind to save all these slaves in the end of the auction. I hold her closely by me, before entering it.

There were a lot free seats, which means that it will take a while, until it started. But I was already sure that Rayleigh was here. I could feel his strong presence, but he must be really bad in gambling, that he end up here. With a sigh I picked up some random seats for us and waited patiently that the auction started.

"Captain! There are some seats!" shouted someone way too loudly for me, but chose to ignore it. Whoever they are, they are also just disgusting human.

As time went by more and more noble people came in and because of sudden gasps and some of the people started to shake in fear. I turned my head to see why some of them were so scared, with a raised brow I looked at them. The Tenryuubito. One of most evil sources of the corruption of this world.

I chose also to ignore them, but before I turned around did I notice Eustass Kidd and his crew, also sparing a glance to the ones who sat next to us. Trafalgar Law and his crew. Narrowing my eyes I watched them a little, before focusing my attention at the stage again, because the auction finally started. But in my mind always came the same thought.

Why want these pirates slaves?

It's not like they can't have enough people for their crew, but well. Not my business and I will save all slaves anyway here.

Slave after slave continue the auction, the last one of the Tenryuubito came in by nearly of the end and immediately hid every woman near the stairs her face. It's no wonder, that Charlos was famous for it to marry every woman he likes and nobody could do something against it.

"KYAAA!" With widened eyes got my attention on the stage again, witnessing only that the pirate on there bit his tongue off. I couldn't blame his choice, rather living as slave he ended his life.

I gritted my teeth, because of that. Had he just waited a little more could I have saved him. Angeli started to shake besides me, causing me to take her hand to calm her down, which helped her a little her thank goodness.

"It's alright... I'm here and we can go as soon as we found him" soothed I in a whispers tune in her ear, tightening my grip a little.

And because I was so focused to calm my sister down I shut everything out and didn't notice what was going with the auctioning anymore until a big crash was to hear.


End file.
